Shelagh Tells It Like It Is
by atearsarahjane
Summary: A divergence from the pill talk in 5.7. Shelagh stands up for their cause and reveals a little more anyone expected.
_'I'm extremely concerned that we do nothing to encourage recreational intercourse. And I'm sure Mr Hereward feels the same.'_

 _'Well…what are the government guidelines?'_

 _'Mr Hereward, shouldn't you be more concerned with church teachings than government guidelines?' 'Well I do think we have to be mindful of the bible. When Paul wrote to the Corinthians he said there is too much immorality among you. Let each man keep to his own wife and each woman to her own husband.'_

 _'Well how on earth can that be relevant? Contraception wasn't invented then?' Times change but the value of marriage remains constant.'_

'It isn't just for single women.' Patrick broke in. 'Every day we see families who are having to support more children then they can handle. Sister Julienne I know you must remember Nora Harding who was left in a coma after her attempt to abort what would be her ninth child. It is a miracle she survived and was moved into better housing. She was not an isolated case.'

'But that matter was down to housing and there already is contraception available that could have prevented it.'

'Many men describe using a sheath as being like going for a paddle with your socks on and will therefore not use them or pretend to, even with their wives. What we are proposing here is a far more foolproof solution that will be far easier on both sides on the intercourse.' Shelagh tried to reason with the woman she respected so much in most instances but found herself getting increasingly annoyed.

'If condoms fail then abstinence should be favoured if the family cannot support further children.'

'Forgive me Sister but that is unreasonable.' Shelagh frowned. 'For one it would cut out the risk of pregnancy from rape also, no woman should have to be reminded of what happened to her, even if she did grow to love the child. More importantly recreational intercourse as you so called it is so much more than the ability to produce a child. It is closeness and a feeling of being part of something greater than two people together. I cannot have children and after I found out about it I thought like you did until I moved pst my grief and realised that there was so much more. Forgive me if it makes you uncomfortable but you really cannot judge what people should or should be doing until you have a taste of what you asking them to give up. Recreational intercourse is a part of the way I celebrate God and the gifts he has given to this world. If you would ask Chummy, or Jenny, or Jane, or anyone who has worked here who is now married they would tell you the same.

Through the use of this pill families will be able to celebrate their love without fear of having more mouths to feed than they can support. A baby isn't always a miracle, they come at times when their parents cannot support them and babied end up abandoned or neglected.

You are right to assume it will probably increase recreational intercourse between single people but I don't see why that must be a bad thing necessarily. If it becomes the norm, or at least makes those who practise it social pariahs, then the stigma will be gone and everyone will be happier for it. You implied in our meeting yesterday that I was betraying my former nun views, that I was turning my back to religion in the pursuit of science, that I was swept up in what my husband thought but that could not be further from the truth. God's love is about just that-love. If we refuse a helping hand to those in need then how is that us showing love? We are nurses as well as christians.'

'Hear hear.' Patsy cheered as Delia, Barbara, and Phyllis clapped her as her speech came to an end. Patrick leaned over and muttered in her ear.

'Well done, I know that must have been uncomfortable for you to say. Though may I just say, I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you.' Shelagh tore her gaze from the speechless Sister Julienne and looked up in her husbands eyes. 'Just imagine Sister Bernadette saying that.' They burst out laughing.

'I think that was very well put Nurse Turner.'

'Thank you Nurse Crane.'

'Excuse me I must pray and think this over some more.' Sister Julienne rushed out of the room with her eyes to the ground. The room sobered.

'Oh dear. Perhaps I shouldn't have been quite so frank.'

'Not at all.' Sister Mary Cynthia smiled. 'We needs facts and various perspectives in order to decide how to proceed. You are correct that we do not know what we would ask women to give up. You have a unique perspective as being deeply religious and uh….'

'Yes. Let's move on.' Shelagh flamed as the reality of what she had spoken about so intimately in front of so many people.

'Alright, let's move onto how Sister Evangelina would have reacted to you speech.'

'Patrick you aren't helping.'


End file.
